fate
by ShadowsTakeAll
Summary: "It's perfect," she says, "it's okay. I love you." And maybe that was the problem.


**Hey guys. This is a Scallison version of xoxomolls' Stydia story 'coexisting', which you should all definitely go and read because it's _amazing_. The basic idea behind this story is that it's 21 different ways in which Scott and Allison could have met, all set in different universes. Some of them are reminiscent of the show, some are entirely AU, some are in non-supernatural worlds, and one may even be canon. Warnings: character death, underage drinking, angst, etc. That's about it, so enjoy the story and I'll see you on the other side.**

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

/

1.

In a universe of blue skies and double rainbows and symmetrical snowflakes they meet in a coffee shop. He buys her a hazelnut latte and even though she doesn't like hazelnut she finishes the whole cup just to see him smile.

/

2.

Somehow they both get talked into going to a costume party. He's a werewolf and she's a warrior princess and it seems kind of perfect.

/

3.

On a lazy Sunday afternoon she's sitting on a park bench and drinking in the sunshine and he's jogging past. His Labrador jumps up on her and tracks mud all down her jeans and she's laughing so hard she can't even hear his apology.

He introduces his dog before himself and she finds it bizarrely adorable.

/

4.

At the end of a long week he finds himself at a frat party, and there's a gorgeous girl in the corner and he can't take his eyes off her. By midnight she's decidedly drunk and her friends seem to have vanished, so he takes her hand and leads her back to her dorm room and makes sure she gets to bed okay.

In the morning she doesn't remember any of it.

/

5.

"Excuse me, are you Allison Argent?"

She turns around with a polite smile and he blinks to make sure this is real. She arches one eyebrow in a silent question.

"I'm sorry, it's just – I've seen all your movies and I think you're – I mean I -"

She cuts off his stammering with a friendly chuckle. "You want me to sign something for you, kid?"

/

6.

He's failing French and she offers to be his tutor. He's a hopeless student but she's patient with him and in their last session he asks her, "Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi?" and she tosses him a smile and says, "It's probably best not to think about it."

He passes the exam with flying colors.

/

7.

His best friend introduces them at the end of year formal and they slow dance for most of the night. They lose touch when they go off to college, but they share a laugh at the ten year reunion with their significant others in tow.

/

8.

The storm comes out of nowhere and suddenly everybody's rushing into the nearest building. She tumbles into the library and runs headlong into someone. He drops his books and she helps him pick them up, and their hands brush across the title.

After the storm is over they never see each other again.

/

9.

He buys her a drink at the bar and she sends it right back to him with a wink and a smile.

"You're not my type," she says as she brushes past him, and he just shrugs it off and downs the drink himself.

/

10.

It's the day before the Econ final and he's holed up in the library with a pile of books in front of him and a pile of empty coffee cups by his feet.

She tosses her hair over her shoulder and leans against the desk and asks him for his number, and he's so startled he gets it wrong twice.

When she gets back to her friends he can hear her giggle and then her words drift back to him. "See? I told you I could get his number. Now pay up."

She does call later that day, but he doesn't answer.

/

11.

On a crowded bus he offers her his seat and her hand brushes his arm as a thank you. Her eyes are shining with gratitude and she says, "I wish my husband was half as sweet as you."

/

12.

In a world where the good die young and the great stay dead while the bad guys seem to be bulletproof, he stumbles over her headstone on his way to his mother's grave.

"Sorry, Allison," he says, reading the name written in stone.

The next day he leaves a flower on her grave. He's not sure why, but he thinks he would have liked her.

/

13.

One rainy night he finds her standing on the edge of a bridge with the wind whipping her hair back and her dress fluttering about her knees.

"My name's Scott," he says, "what's yours?"

Her sad smile isn't much of a response and a second later she tumbles into the water below and the last thing she hears is his cry of surprise.

Her never even learns her name.

/

14.

She's the new girl and he's been assigned to show her around. She smells like wolfsbane and an arrow falls out of her locker after class and he's suddenly very sure he's going to have to kill her.

He comes to her at the end of the day, grabs her shoulders, stares her in the eye.

"_Run_."

/

15.

Their paths cross in the woods on a sunny afternoon. He's looking for his pack and she's practising her archery and they meet in a mess of snarls and silver.

Neither of them make it out.

/

16.

There's a hit list and his name's on it and that's all she needs to know.

He never sees her coming.

/

17.

The roads are slick and he loses his footing as he skids onto the highway, and there's a flash of bright lights and a screech of brakes and he slams into the ground. The last thing he sees is an angel's face hovering above him, haloed in blinding white.

It never occurs to him that she was the one behind the wheel.

/

18.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, oh god -"

The words bleed together and his mouth tastes like copper as he stares down at her lifeless form. He thinks of his alpha warning him that something like this might happen, that he'd lose control and hurt some poor luckless stranger. He remembers taking the warning with a grim smile and a promise not to let it get to that stage. He remembers swearing he would never let himself become a monster.

He doesn't remember killing her, but he will always remember waking up covered in her blood.

/

19.

All the walls are white and there's a smudge on the floor that could be coffee or blood, and he tears his gaze away from the window as he hears her footsteps. She's silhouetted in the doorway, the ghost of a smile flitting across her face, and he feels the tension slipping off his shoulders as he looks at her.

"You know," he tells her as she drifts into his room like smoke, "one of us isn't real."

She laughs, the sound filling up all the cracks in the room, in his heart, in his life. "I know," she says as they lie down side-by-side on his bed, "but does it really matter which one of us?"

Neither of them leave Eichen House.

/

20.

He hands her a pen and a smile on her first day of school, and they become inseparable until the day someone shoves a sword through her stomach and she dies in his arms, promising that it will be okay.

"It's perfect," she says, "it's okay. I love you."

And maybe that was the problem.

/

21.

In this universe they never meet, and maybe that's for the best.

/

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**Reviews are always appreciated, so don't forget to leave me your thoughts. See you around!**


End file.
